I think our great uncle is a serial killer!
by TigerBlack62
Summary: After watching an episode of a popular MA-Rated TV series about a guy who's a serial killer in secret, Dipper sees Stan in the night leaving the shack with a weapon and believes he's a serial killer. RATED T for obvious reasons. NO PINECEST. Please Read and Review!
1. Midnight Sneak

Gravity Falls

I think our great uncle is a serial killer!

Chapter I:

Midnight Sneak

**Note: This takes place before 'Land Before Swine'.**

It's around 11 pm at the Mystery Shack.

Dipper and a pseudo-sleepy Mabel and are watching a TV crime-drama. The boy overheard Wendy talking about it with her friends and decided he could see it just to impress her.

The show starts with Michael, the eponymous main character, being a good father and role model for his kids. He then receives a call and leaves to report to duty. The scene changes to a gruesome, graphic close-up of a crime scene.

_"Cause of death could be the multiple stabs in the heart." The character suggests. _

_"But the head is chopped off." A police officer says_

_"Well, it could be if it wasn't chopped off when he was dead." Michael replies. "I can also see several bruises, done before the stabs, suggesting he was tortured before murdered."_

_"How do you know about it?" the police officer asks_

_"Because it's my job."_

Dipper thinks it's not a big deal. However, it is actually affecting him. But for the sake of Wendy, he continues watching the program.

"You can do it, Dipper." The boy mutters to himself. "She'd recognize you're brave enough to watch this kind of stuff."

Minutes later, there's a scene where Michael is silently leaving his house during night time. He takes his car and leaves. The character's giving a monologue and goes to a bar.

_For sure I know, this is the place where Johnson uses to hang out._ Michael looks at the bar's owner._ Must investigate further about that guy. Seems suspicious._

He finds the killer and injects him with a powerful animal tranquilizer and takes him out and no one notices. The scene switches to a place, probably a killing room. Mr. Johnson is attached to a giant table. The room is covered with tons and tons of plastic.

There's dialogue between the characters.

Dipper starts to get a bit scared each second and covers his eyes when Michael murders the killer and gets rid of the now chopped-in-small-pieces body. He puts the pieces in black, plastic bags and throws them into the sea.

After the episode finishes, he turns off the TV, scared. He keeps telling to himself that everything that happened in that series didn't exist and starts to wonder why Wendy and her friends like it.

"Come on, Mabel." He says, but no answer given. "Mabel?"

He looks around and realizes that Mabel left to their room when he wasn't looking.

Dipper sighs and decides to get some sleep, hoping he will forget what he saw in TV. Just as he's about to go upstairs, he hears a noise.

Freaked out, he takes a bat and approaches to the window.

_What's Grunkle Stan doing? And why is he out at this hour?_ He wonders.

Grunkle Stan is seen testing what it looks like a lethal weapon. He's wearing leather gloves, just like the ones Michael uses.

"It's time to test this baby for real." Stan says and leaves to his car.

Dipper is freaked out by what he saw.

-xxx-

Mabel is sleeping in her bed, accompanied by Waddles.

"MABEL!" Dipper yells as he goes to her bed. "MABEL! WAKE UP!"

The girl wakes up and rubs her eyes and ears.

"Dipper," She says, half-sleepy. "I hope you have a good reason for waking me up."

"Mabel! Grunkle Stan is a serial killer!" he yells. "I saw him! He's going to kill!"

Mabel doesn't believe him.

"And I'm Queen Elizabeth." She replies and goes back to sleep. "Good night, Dipper."

"Mabel, we can't sleep!" he shakes her. "What if we're next?"

"Grunkle Stan is a good uncle. Why would he kill us?"

"He's a serial killer!"

"He's not. And let me sleep. You know how I get when I don't get enough sleep." She says, a bit pissed off. "Good night."

Dipper turns off the light and takes the bat and a flashlight with him. He gets in his bed and starts to keep an eye in both the door and window.

**A/N: I had this idea around and I wanted to use it before someone else does. **

**If you perceive this fanfic has potential, please tell me so I can continue it! **

**Please review!**

**And if this was too short for a first chapter, then sorry!**

**If I had grammar mistakes, please tell me so I can fix it!**


	2. Hard Morning

Chapter II:

Hard Morning

The boy awakes in a room he has never seen before.

All he can see is plastic surrounding the room's walls. As he tries to stand up, he realizes he's trapped. Tons and tons of plastic wrapping his body against a cold, metal table.

"About time you wake up."

Dipper reacts to the voice and sees a familiar figure approaching.

"Grunkle Stan?"

He's wearing his trademark suit but the blazer and fez, a rubber-made apron, dark gloves, and rain boots. He's holding an electric chainsaw and starts to laugh like a maniac as Dipper is screaming in horror and fear.

And he wakes up, screaming and sweating.

The scared boy looks at his surroundings.

He's still in his room, the bat and the flashlight are in the floor, Mabel is still sleeping, and the clock clearly reads '3:01 A.M.'. He finds out he fell asleep and sighs in relieve.

"It was just a dream." He nervously says. "Just a dream."

He looks at his bed sheet and sees an obscured, giant spot. The boy touches it.

"This is not sweat." A worried Dipper says.

He sneaks into the laundry room to wash his clothes and bed sheet. For a boy of his age, he knows how the washing machine and dryer work. He puts the stuff in, along with the soap and the cloth conditioner, and starts the machine.

After a couple of hours, Dipper takes his bed sheet and clothes off the dryer and returns, quietly, to his room, hoping to get some sleep.

-xxx-

It's 9:40 a.m.

Partially awake, the bat in his hand and a flashlight in another. He's shaking in both fear and tiredness. Even his paranoia is giving him a hard time. _What if I'm next? What if Mabel is next? Is he going to kill mom and dad? _All these questions circle his disturbed head until…

"Kids! Come on, I have a surprise for you!" Grunkle Stan yells from the kitchen.

Mabel, who's been awake and playing with Waddles, rushes into the kitchen and her brother arrives some minutes later.

"Whoa!" she says in amusement.

Their dear Grunkle Stan did pancakes for them. Strange for him.

"I thought you'd like to eat something different today." He comments to Mabel as she sits down. He does the same and rubs the back of his neck. He looks up and sees all his failed pancake attempts. "At least I killed time with those."

As he said the word "killed", Dipper arrived and he's in shock enough for just hearing the word and not the rest.

"Morning, Dipper." Mabel greets her brother as she's putting syrup in a pancake.

He doesn't reply back and takes his seat. He looks like he's going to fall asleep in each second. Dipper glances the pancakes and sees his sister is about to eat them.

"Mabel! No!" he throws the fork with the piece of pancake to the floor

"Dipper, you okay?" Stan asks him. "You're more paranoid than usual."

"Get away from me!" he scolds him. "I won't eat that!"

"Huh? Why?" he asks him. "I thought you liked pancakes."

"These aren't _regular_ pancakes!" Dipper tells him

"Of course they aren't." he replies. "They're German-styled."

"No!" Dipper hisses at him. "They're poisoned. You want to kill us? Huh?"

Grunkle Stan just stares at him, confused and unsure what's going on with him.

"You will not kill me." The boy leaves the kitchen. "I will not rest until you're in the electric chair!"

Stan is left speechless at this.

"Mabel, do you have any idea of what's going on with your brother?" he asks her

The girl shakes her head, having no memory of the events of last night.

"He probably had a nightmare or something." She replies as she's eating her pancakes. "Dipper will soon get over it."

Then at the end, Stan doesn't seem to care and starts to eat.

-xxx-

Dipper is in Wendy's hiding spot, keeping an eye even in the tree leaves' falling down. Some minutes later, the red-haired teen arrives.

"Hey, Dipper." She says. "What's up?"

The boy turns to see her and immediately she realizes there's something wrong.

"Are you okay?" she sits behind him.

Dipper didn't want to tell her about his uncle being a serial killer. He feared she could be the next victim, even when he just jumped to conclusions.

"I…" he says. "I stayed up late last night."

"Any particular reason?"

"I saw the most epic TV drama I've ever seen." He lies, since he didn't even like it. Dipper was too busy covering his eyes and muttering to himself everything was as fake as Grunkle Stan's paranormal creatures' exhibit. "You know, the one with the guy named Michael…"

"Whoa. I mean, like… Stan let you see it?" she says in surprise and amuse

"Actually, no." he yawns. "I sneaked and while he was sleeping."

"That explains it all." She laughs. "It's awesome to know at least one kid that didn't freak out with 'Michael'".

"Really? I'm not the only one who tried to watch it?"

"I've heard from my friends many kids saw the series."

"And what happened?"

"According to Tambry, some kids are still having psychological treatment." She replies.  
"Can you believe some of them claimed their parents were serial killers in secret?" she laughs. "You know how ridiculous is that? Poor kids, they didn't remember TV series are always fake."

Dipper joins her in laughing at the same time he realizes he accused Stan of being a serial killer.

"It's cool to know you have a strong stomach, Dip." She says. "Maybe you can join my friends and me tonight to watch 'Michael' in Thompson's house."

Dipper is in an awful predicament.

His crush has invited him to go with her to see one of the scariest (according to him) TV shows he has ever seen. And he doesn't want to go even if the events of the series are just fictional.

"I'm in." he accepts, knowing the possible consequences.

"Cool." She replies. "Try to sneak out from the Shack tonight. We'll be waiting you."

"Thanks." He replies. "And if you excuse me, I have to rest a bit."

Dipper leaves the hiding spot and recognizes he was a big jerk with Stan back in the kitchen. He wonders if his great uncle's going to forgive him.

**A/N: This fic's kind of based off "Rear Window" (by Hitchcock) and someone else's RL experience. The little bro of a guy I know (who was 9 years at that time) watched 'Dexter' because he thought it was a 'live action' of Dexter's Lab. Poor kid.**

**Please review!**

**And if this was too short for a first chapter, then sorry!**

**Don't forget to read my other GF fanfic, Into the Rocky Gorge - s/9437765/1/Into-the-Rocky-Gorge**

**If I had grammar mistakes, please tell me so I can fix it!**


End file.
